


Doctors in Love

by alexcat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is ready for the new Enterprise to be done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors in Love

**Author's Note:**

> August 2016 drabbles. After Star Trek Beyond

The new ship was ready in record time. Bones hoped they didn’t manage to destroy another one anytime soon. He kept telling himself that he should have stayed on Earth, found another girl to marry and opened a practice in one of those throwback towns where they lived like they had in the 20th century.

But he knew he’d never be happy there. 

As much as he complained, he craved adventure. He loved seeing new life forms, new planets. He loved the frantic pace of the Enterprise and her crazy crew. 

But more than anything, he loved James T. Kirk.


End file.
